Thousand years
by Hakukai
Summary: [OS Aventures] Il l'aimait, il l'aime et il l'aimera ... Même quand il ne serait plus là. (Song-fic)


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Ceci est une publication ninja.**

 **Je répète, ceci est une publication ninja.**

 **J'ai écrit ce texte en écoutant "Thousand Years" de Christina Perri, je conseille cette chanson. Elle est belle.**

 **CE TEXTE CONTIENT DU SHINTHAZAR. DU SHINTHAZAR. Z'êtes prévenu(e)s.**

 _ **La chanson, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour l'écriture.**_

 ***disparition ninja***

* * *

 _Heartbeats fast_

Que le cœur de Bob battait fort quand il le voyait chaque jour, si taciturne et innocent ! Sans aucun doute, c'était lui qui apportait la touche d'innocence dans leur groupe si hétéroclite et pourtant, si soudé.

Une touche de candeur ...

 _Colors and promises_

Comment le demi-démon pouvait-il penser à lui sans évoquer la couleur si particulière de celui-ci ? Personne d'autre que lui n'avait la capacité de porter le bleu roi aussi bien que lui. Intérieurement, il se fit le serment de protéger cet être si frêle et si candide à certains moments et de le chérir du plus profond de son cœur empli de violence.

Empli de rancœur ...

 _How to be brave_

Oui … Comment être courageux face à lui, qui avait tant besoin de quelque de fort, comme Théo ? Quelqu'un de posé comme Grunlek ? Lui n'était que vengeance et désir puissant de tuer, alors que l'archer faisait tout pour refréner cet instinct l'incitant à chercher le meurtrier de ses parents.

Comment être celui qu'il fallait ?

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

Il avait si peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour lui, pour l'être aimé. Trop d'incertitudes pesaient sur ses maigres épaules. Il avait si peur de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et de détruire tout ce qui lui était le plus cher.

Sa seule famille et son plus grand amour …

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Cependant, en le regardant en train de discuter calmement avec Grunlek, il s'apaisa. De quoi avait-il peur, sérieusement ? Même s'il flanchait, même s'il s'effondrait, il serait toujours là pour l'aider à se relever. Parce que c'était sa moitié.

Le demi-élémentaire, se sentant observé, tourna la tête vers Bob et un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur son visage, à travers le tissu dissimulant son visage. Il s'excusa auprès du Nain et s'approcha du pyromage, assis un peu à l'écart. **  
**

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

Dès qu'il ne l'avait plus dans son champ de vision, Balthazar sentait son estomac se serrer. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose … Il mourait de chagrin si Shinddha venait à disparaitre subitement, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre cela.

Il le regardait s'approcher plus près, toujours plus près de lui.

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years_ **  
** _I love you for a thousand more_

Souvent, l'archer se demandait si leur relation tiendrait, mais le mage n'avait aucun doute : il était sûr que, même avant de le connaitre, il aimait déjà le jeune homme de toute son âme souillée par les meurtres.

Et il l'aimerait pour les décennies à venir, il en était sûr.

 _Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is_

Quand Shin s'arrêta devant lui et s'accroupit avec souplesse devant lui, tout sembla se figer pour les deux aventuriers. En face de lui, le demi-démon avait l'impression d'avoir la beauté personnifiée.

Il retira doucement le foulard noir qui l'empêchait de voir le visage fin du semi-élémentaire.

 _I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away_

Tous les sentiments de Bob passaient par ses yeux, c'est pour cela que le Kory y plongea ses orbes saphir : il y vit beaucoup de tendresse et aussi beaucoup de détermination. Le mage ne le laisserait pas partir.

Cela le rassura et il posa doucement son front contre celui du pyromage.

 _What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer_

Plus les minutes passaient, plus ils se rapprochaient … Encore et toujours plus proches … Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, aussi légèrement que le battement des ailes d'un papillon. Toucher aussi éphémère que la vie de ce lépidoptère.

Ils leur avaient fallu tant de temps pour s'accepter en tant que compagnons de voyage et tellement plus pour accepter leurs sentiments …

 _I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_ _  
For a thousand years_

\- Je sais que tu as peur …, chuchota Bob. Mais sache que je t'aimais avant même de te voir … Je t'aimais même avant cette vie, il y a des milliers d'années ...

Les yeux de Shin brillèrent de joie face aux paroles sincère du demi-démon en face de lui.

 _I love you for a thousand more_

\- Et je t'aimerai même quand tu ne seras plus là … Quand j'aurais cent, deux cents, trois cents ans … Toujours …, compléta le pyromage.

Il lui caressa la joue en souriant, tandis que l'archer l'entourait de ses bras.

 _One step closer …_

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !  
**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
